Perseus Flynn
Perseus Flynn (né Papadakis) a.k.a. Perry is Kuzlalala's version of Perry the Platypus, as Phineas and Candace's dad and Linda Flynn's former husband. He was reported to be disappeared and later presumed to be dead. He is also the main focus of "Stories of the Vanished Man". Education and career During grade school Perseus usually gets an A+ for his assignments. He also had won many science fairs along with his twin brother, and received certificates because of it ("Last Treasure of the Man"). By the time he is in high school, he along with his friends formed a band called "The Storm". Perseus is the lead guitar that time. During college, he helped Linda compose "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun" and his band also played the music during Lindana's only live preformance in Danville. Later he signed a contract with a well-known recording studio to record many songs, leading him to be known as "The Voice" by his time. This musical career ended when he married Linda. He was also one of the founders of the O.W.C.A. and one of the first secret agents. As an agent, he is very serious for his job. He was reborn into a platypus by turning into a platypus egg by a machine which is his own idea to disguise better. As a platypus he was trained how to be a secret agent. When the O.W.C.A. found out that they could also turn other animals into secret agents, they prioritize the use of animals as secret agents. The animals including the platypus were sold to families. The platypus was adopted by the Flynn-Fletcher family and was named "Perry". Personal life Perseus was born with a twin brother and an older sister from a Greek couple in Danville who immigrated to Danville. He enjoys spy fiction and built some gadgets back when he was small. His gadgets always make his twin brother worried while his sister tried to bust him by calling their mother but failed. In his teenage years Perseus dated Linda, a well-known friend since elementary school. Perseus loved her so much that he changed his last name to "Flynn" and has to get through all the hard obstacles once they get married. Their relationship didn't go well, as Linda viewed Perseus as a man who chose his job over his family. They later had a great after having Candace and Phineas. Perseus was later reborn into Perry the Platypus with little to no memory concerning his life as Perseus. Discovery In the fourth story of "Stories of the Vanished Man", Perry the Platypus will try and succeed to remember his previous life after Linda told Phineas and Candace about their biological father Perseus. In the third story, Perseus will meet the Flynn-Fletcher Family. Physical Appearance Perseus has a strange triangle-shaped head and a long neck with spiky chestnut hair. He has a great body build which he got from judo lessons. Almost all the time Perseus is seen with a fedora, a trenchcoat and a tie because of work, though he would usually wear his casual clothes when he is either in disguise or back home. His casual clothes consists of a teal-ish blue polo shirt and the same brown pants, shoes, and belt as the ones he wear during his work time. At all times he brings two pens which he keeps in his pocket and a watch. Personality The opposite of his shy and timid twin brother Raph, Perseus is optimistic and quite naughty. Despite that Perseus had near-perfect skills, he is often too obsessed with them, forgetting his basic needs such as hunger and social activities. It went worse during adulthood, since one of the women he met during his career as a secret agent died because he failed to save her. Nowadays he is more obsessive and serious. It also became one of the causes of Perseus and Linda's breakup. Relationships Linda Flynn Perseus loved Linda very much, and sometimes he gets obsessed with it. He met her the first time during elementary school. During high school, he taught her how to play he guitar and other subjects related to school. He also rescued her from a fire with nothing but some of the spy gadgets he invented. After some time in college they got married, but had a major conflict which made Perseus vanished from the family. ("What a Man", "Last Night and Good Night") After he became a platypus, he loves Linda as a caring mother. However, he would occasionally fear her because of his blurry past, even if he had forgotten his memories as a human. Linda, in return, loves Perseus, but is confused after Perseus began to work as a secret agent. She thought she was cheated on after she found Perseus's secret documents. ("Last Night and Good Night") Candace Flynn Perseus had already decided Candace's name since he was a college student. As his first child, Candace is very precious to him. He would also bought a lot of toys for her as a sign of love and introduced Skiddley Whiffers to her ("Candace's Story"). Perseus would do anything to protect her. He also regrets for his furious behavior that have influenced Candace's personality. As Perry, he spies on her activities like how he did on Phineas, maybe even more. Candace herself thought that Perseus is a scary, but kind man. She is confused if Perseus, who she calls "Daddy", is good or bad, especially because her memories consists of her biological father fighting with her mother. Phineas Flynn Phineas is Perseus's second and last child. He didn't expect to have a second child, so he immediately named Phineas after S.S. Phineas, his boat which was given by his father. Perseus was only present in Phineas's life as a human when Phineas was brought home. As Perry, he had become curious about Phineas, Ferb, and their activities, so they've became very close. Ferb Fletcher Perseus had never met Ferb before he became a platypus. He spotted Ferb the first time during his spy training as Perry. After being adopted, he started to become interested in Ferb in terms of machinery, though afterwards he had an actual mutual relationship with him. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Dr. Doofenshmirtz is Perry's nemesis after he became a platypus. Dr. Doofenshmirtz already liked platypuses before Perseus decided to turn into a platypus. In fact, it was his idea to change Perseus into a platypus, without knowing who Perseus actually is. While fighting against Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Perry would occasionally use his fatherly instinct to help his nemesis regarding his daughter Vanessa. Iantha the Platypus In an alternate reality, Iantha is considered as a "daughter" to Perry, and she helped Perry get out of lonelyness as an ex-father. Perry once defended her from her father. They also shared a lab. ("Right or Wrong Action") Background Information * Some actions Perseus did are usually not expected, such as showing his love for Linda ("What a Man") and changing his last name after Linda's ("Last Night and Good Night"). * Perseus has great mechanical skills, but he would only create small but dangerous gadgets. His inventions includes: ** a device which enables him to use hyperspace ("What a Man") ** a Reverse Ray ("Last Treasure of the Man", "Right or Wrong Action") ** a translator ("If There Were Two Odd People") * Some people assumed that Perseus's triangle head is common trait of Greek people, though this is actually false. * According to Iris, Perseus's role model is James Bond ("What a Man"). * He never achieved the name "Perry" before he became a platypus, although he was given the name "Perseus" to foreshadow that he'll be named "Perry" later on. * Perseus's potential voice actor is either Dee Bradley Baker, Danny Jacob, or a whole different voice actor who could sound like adult Phineas. * Perseus was about to have a facial redesign due to sharing too many similarities with Phineas. It was cancelled later on. * Each child of the Papadakis family have a different last name: Papdakis, Weaver, and Flynn. * Before college, he goes to Greece every summer vacation to visit his grandparents. * If Perseus has a middle name, it would be "Augustus", since Perseus's birthday would be on August, however Perseus doesn't have a middle name because it is not common with people of Greek origin. Appearances * "Candace's Story" (cameo) * "Daddy, I'm Scared" * "If There Were Two Odd People" * "Last Night and Good Night" * "Reconstructing the Last Treasure of the Man" * "Right or Wrong Action" * "What a Man" * "Who's My Daddy?" (according to Lala's continuity) Gallery File:Perseus and Raph.png|Perseus (left) and twin brother Raph (right) during their late high school years. File:Kid Perseus and Linda.png File:Perseus meets Candace.png|Perseus sees Candace in the third story of "Stories of the Vanished Man". File:Perseus and Linda .png|Artwork by Cupcakey File:Perseus Redesign.png|The canceled redesign. File:Lonely Vampire feat Perseus.jpg|Perseus Papadakis performing "Lonely Vampire". File:Perseus and Candace Tug of War.png|Part 1 of Perry (Perseus) and Candace in "I Was a Middle Aged Robot". File:Perseus and Candace Pie Contest.png|Part 2 of Perry (Perseus) and Candace in "I Was a Middle Aged Robot". File:Perseus and Candace Windmill Balloon Sculpture.png|Part 3 of Perry (Perseus) and Candace in "I Was a Middle Aged Robot". File:Perseus and Iantha.png|Perseus and unconfirmed human Iantha. File:PerseusIanthaLotta.png|Perseus as a human and Iantha the Platypus by Lotta potato salad. File:Father, Daughter, and Pet.png Category:Fanon Works Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Agents Category:Human Agent Category:Platypus Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Brothers Category:The Agency Category:Lala's Pages Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Men